


Stay Where We Are...

by 7amlecturerambles



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: 9 September episode, Episode continuation, M/M, after credits scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 19:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20587469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7amlecturerambles/pseuds/7amlecturerambles
Summary: this is just a small after-the-credits fic for the Monday, September 9th episode, after their couch discussion. Please forgive it being short or if there are any glaring typos, I wrote this on my phone! I hope you enjoy anyway!





	Stay Where We Are...

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a small after-the-credits fic for the Monday, September 9th episode, after their couch discussion. Please forgive it being short or if there are any glaring typos, I wrote this on my phone! I hope you enjoy anyway!

They hugged and hugged and hugged, just held each other in their warm grasp, hoping that their embrace will block out the rest of the world, that their bond right here and right now will be enough to overpower any force trying to tear them apart...even though they both know it can’t.

Robert lets his hands slide up and down Aaron’s back...sliding over the once rigid planes that melt under his touch, all the while breathing in the musky scent that is so inherently ‘his aaron.’

Aaron lets himself go for a moment, lets himself just close his eyes, and all his worries about having to say goodbye to this man go, and just let himself live in this moment. Aaron hooks his chin over Roberts shoulder, and slings his arms over his neck...

When they finally free themselves from their trance, they look at each other, look into their eyes, only a hairsbredth apart, and they kiss. Starts out soft, a peck, and another, until their kisses deepen, the firey sparks between them, and soon enough Aaron has his hands on Roberts chest, gently pushing him down to lay on the sofa, Aaron stratling Robert, locking him into that position. Their kisses become desperate, every ounce of pent up emotion travels through their lips...Aaron’s tounge swipes at Roberts, but doesnt go any further...

When the pair are suitably out of breath, and the emotion that swirls around them in their living room is at an all time high, they break apart, aaron sitting up on robert’s thighs, his hands moving from his chest to roberts sides, where he slides his fingers into roberts, tangling their fingers together.

“I love you...” Aaron whispers, knowing that his tears are threatening to fall at any moment...

“I love you more...” Robert echos...

“I don’t think that’s possible...”

“Wanna bet?”

The men chuckle for a moment, Aaron’s watery with all the unshed tears that he has been desperately holding back, not wanting them to threaten the moment. Robert is the first one to break the susequent silence, “So, back to work or stay where we are?” he asks, even though he knows the answer.

“Stay where we are...lets stay.”

Robert pulls Aaron back down on top of him, chest against chest, heartbeat against heartbeat. At some point they fall asleep, both hoping that when they wake, this will have all just been a bad day, a bad nightmare they will wake up from...but it’s not.


End file.
